Just Us
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan meski itu terlalu sakit aku rasakan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Membiarkan hatiku ini sepenuhnya tergenggam erat dalam pesonamu. Kamu racun, tapi madu dalam hidupku, Sakura /"Kita selalu bersama bukan?" /M for lime./Narusaku Always/


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Narusaku

Warning : Out of character, Many mistakes here, AU,

Rate M for Lime

...

**Just Us**

.

.

.

Suara decitan kecil yang terdengar dari pintu yang baru saja ku dorong, membuatku sedikit meringgis takut. Dengan langkah pelan, ku pijakan kaki dikamar yang temaram ini. Masih dengan sikap hati-hati, pintu tersebut kembali ku tutup pelan. Kamar yang cukup luas ini nampak gelap disudut-sudutnya. Satu lampu kecil tersimpan rapi diatas meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan ditempat ini.

Aku kembali melangkah, mendekat kearah tempat tidur. Menghampiri seseorang yang tengah terlelap disana. Aku tersenyum, mendudukkan diri ditepian ranjang. Memperhatikan wajah sempurna miliknya.

Tanganku terjulur dengan sendirinya, menikmati betapa lembut kulit wajahnya saat bersentuhan dengan kulit tanganku. Jari telunjuk milikku bergerak tanpa ku minta. Menelusuri setiap jengkal lekuk mata, hidung, pipi dan terhenti dibibirnya.

Tubuhku merunduk. Terhenti tepat didepan wajahnya yang tengah tertidur menyamping. Deruan halus nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Hangat dan teratur. Bahkan dalam temaram cahaya seperti ini, ia masih terlihat begitu cantik.

Detik berikutnya, bibirku telah menyentuh miliknya. Hanya terdiam, merasakan kelembutan itu menyebar memenuhi indera perabaku. Tak sampai detik terbuang lama. Kelopak didepanku itu terbuka. Masih nampak sayu tapi terlihat tegas bersamaan.

Aku kembali menarik miliku cepat. Menjauh. Mencengkram helaian rambutku, mendesah kasar.

"Ada apa?"

_Kamu tahu Sakura?_

_Kamu membuatku nampak seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia. _

_Gerak, indera, nadi dan darah miliku seakan tak berfungsi jika berada dekat denganmu._

_Kamu itu racun. Racun yang siap menghancurkan diriku berkeping-keping._

_Tapi kau juga madu untukku._

_Manis dan berbekas._

"Ada apa?" nada halus itu kembali menerpa pendengaranku. Ranjang yang tengah kududuki nampak bergerak sedikit. Menandakan ia telah berganti posisi. Mungkin terbangun.

Sial. Harusnya aku tak kemari.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab singkat. Datar. Mulai beranjak bangun, berniat pergi. Namun cengkraman dipergelangan tanganku membuatku terhenti.

"Tinggalah." Aku menoleh, menatapnya yang kini tengah terduduk. Helaian rambut merah mudanya sedikit berantakkan. Kantuk itu masih terlihat dalam kerjap mata hijau miliknya.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Aku kembali dalam posisiku tadi, namun kali ini setia memandanginya. Aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya. Tak bisa. Dan tak akan pernah.

"Kamu membuatku terjaga lagi. Kali ini ada apa?" ia tersenyum. Hal yang mampu membuat detak jangtungku bekerja jauh dari seharusnya.

"Maaf." Aku menarik tangannya. Mendaratkan satu kecupan dipunggung tangannya.

Dalam temaram cahaya itu, aku melihatmu merona.

_Aku tak pernah bisa lepas darimu._

_Tak pernah tahu, hal apa yang membuatku untuk tak mampu berpaling darimu._

_Meski sekedar detik berlalu._

_Rasanya, marga Namikaze yang tersemat dalam namaku tak berati apapun._

_Aku masih terlalu bodoh karena terposok jauh dalam pesona milikmu._

_Hingga untuk kembalipun terlalu amat susah._

_Kamu awan. Bisa kulihat tapi tak terjamah._

"Tadi siang aku mencarimu, nomormu tak aktif." Aku sedikit menarik senyum melihat raut wajah kesal yang tercipta darinya sekarang. Seperti itupun kau masih nampak manis.

Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan, membuat kesalnya berkali lipat. Ia benci hal itu.

"Aku tadi sedang sibuk. Ada beberapa masalah yang belum tuntas." Raut wajahnya kembali berubah sekarang. Nampak simpatik.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya peduli. Aku mendengus geli. Mempermainkan jemari tangan kami.

"Kamu pikir aku bodoh?" ucapku menggoda.

"Kamu memang bodoh Namikaze..!" aku menyipitkan mata kearahnya. Dia terkikik geli.

"Jangan mengejekku..."

"Itu fakta.."

_Bahkan saat dirasa semua terlalu berat aku rasa, kamu selalu mampu untuk membiarkan satu senyum tercipta dari bibirku._

_Dan aku selalu berusaha untuk itu._

_Tetap mencoba setia berdiri disisimu sampai waktu benar-benar habis untuk kita._

_Sakura, kamu percaya padaku bukan?_

Aku melirik kearah celah jendala kamar ini. Diluar terlihat gelap. Terdengar tetes-tetes air mulai menerpa bumi.

"Sepertinya hujan." Gumamku.

Sewaktu perjalanan tadi pun, aku sudah merasakan firasat akan turun hujan. Langit juga terlihat menghitam menaungi kota ini.

"Sepertinya begitu.." Aku kembali memandanginya.

"Kamu senang?" tanyaku. Dia nampak berpikir.

"Lumayan. Tapi aku lebih suka hujan disiang hari."

"Sepertinya sama saja. Sama-sama basah." Dengusan kesal terdengar darinya mendengar ucapanku.

"Beda baka.." satu tinjuan kecil mendarat dibahuku.

"Sama saja." Jawabku tak ingin kalah. Hujan dimalam dan siang terlihat sama saja bagiku. Tak ada yang berbeda. Basah dan berisik.

"Beda." Kali ini bukan lagi tinjuan kecil darinya, melainkan sebuah bantal baru saja menghantam kepala belakangku. Tak sakit memang.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura." ancamku.

"Baka." Ejekknya.

Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku keatas ranjang. Meraih kepala merah mudanya dan mengacak rambutnya asal. Dia tertawa sembari minta dilepaskan.

"Naru baka lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Kamu membuat rambutku berantakkan."

"Rambutmu memang sudah berantakkan Sakura." Ia mendelik, tanpa bisa kuhindari ia memukul kepalaku cukup keras. Terasa berdenyut.

"Dasar..."

Objeknya berubah, kali ini ia menggelitik pinggangku tanpa ampun.

"Geli Sakura...lepas." aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi ia masih nampak kokoh dalam posisinya.

"Tidak..."

Aku tertawa dan ia pun juga tertawa.

Waktu berikutnya, kedua tanganku telah mencengkram kedua tangan miliknya. Membuat gerakkan dan tawanya terhenti. Menciptakan hening baru diantara kami.

Kedua bola matanya memandangku dalam. Begitupun diriku.

Seakan tak lagi mendengar hal lain. Kami bergerak bersamaan. Menyatukan belahan bibir kami dalam ciuman dalam.

_Aku merapuh, apa kamu tahu?_

_Merapuh karena kenyataan bahwa hal yang palingku inginkan hanya dirimu._

_Meremuk karena kesakitan cinta yang tak ada habisnya._

_Apa kamu juga merasakan hal sama?_

"Na-naru..." desahan itu kembali lolos dalam kendalimu. Aku menatapmu, mengamati wajahmu yang kini telah berpeluh dengan mata terpejam. Desahan tak pernah habis keluar dari bibir merahmu.

Aku menggeram. Merasa nikmat dalam kegiatan kami.

Kembali, kami melakukannya.

Rasa sesal juga menjamah hatiku. Tapi disisi lain aku tak kuasa menolakmu. Berkali-kali kubilang kamu adalah madu dan racun bagi hidupku.

"Naru.." ia memeluk leherku erat. Menariknya, meminta sebuah ciuman.

Aku melumat lembut bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah kami saling beradu. Mencampur saliva kami dengan rakus. Tak peduli beberapa meluncur dari sudut bibir kami.

Gerakkanku semakin cepat dibawah sana. Bersiap menapaki puncak dari semua kegiatan kami malam ini.

Desahan miliknya teredam dalam ciuman basah kami. Kuku-kuku panjangnya, menekan punggung telanjangku. Dan bisa ku pastikan akan meninggalkan bekas. Seperti ciuman dariku dileher putihnya.

Brengsek, kamu membuatku gila Sakura !

_Aku tak pernah sebegini menderita merasakan cinta._

_Aku yang memulainya, menyeretmu dalam kubangan ini._

_Seakan memaksamu. _

_Namun justru diriku yang tak mampu untuk beralih._

_Tetap tersihir dalam pesona sama._

"Kamu selalu harum lemon. Aku suka." Dia bergumam, mempererat pelukannya dipinggangku. Aku tersenyum. Mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kamu juga sama. Strawberry." Ia menengadahkan kepala menatapku, tersenyum sebelum kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Naru..."

"Hmm.." aku bergumam. Tanpa sadar semakin erat memeluk bahu telanjangnya mendengar panggilan lirih darinya.

"Kita selalu bersama bukan?" suaranya memelan.

Aku meringis dalam hati.

Jika kau tanya seperti itu, aku sendiri sebenarnya belum mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ya." Jawabku ambigu.

Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya."Aku mencintaimu..." ia mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan dipipiku. "Kakakku..."

Dan dekapanku semakin erat padamu.

_Kamu pun tahu, aku juga mencintamu. Selalu._

_Adikku, Namikaze Sakura._

_Tapi kenyataannya adalah..._

_Bahwa darah tak akan bisa menipu, Sakura._

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Aku suka sekali dgn cerita brother x sister incest. Jadi aku buat sequel fic ini Multi chap.

Mungkin aku akan publish bersamaan dengan ikatan last chap.


End file.
